


melted ice creams

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, silly seijou shenanigans, these boys are so dumb, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(12:27PM) Watari Shinji: Oikawa-san<br/>(12:28PM) Tooru Oikawa: What’s up Watacchi?<br/>(12:30PM) Watari Shinji: We’re lost.<br/>(12:31PM) Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh my god<br/>(12:31PM) Iwaizumi Hajime: Where are you?<br/>(12:33PM) Kindaichi Yuutarou: We don’t know…<br/>(12:34PM) Tooru Oikawa: Hold still, I’ll go out and get you<br/>(12:34PM) Hanamaki Takahiro: lmao</p><p>or</p><p>this is the day iwaizumi had the worst headache imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melted ice creams

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for Kim who has proof-read this for me, this was honestly such a silly and stupid fic i do not know what i was thinking.

Training during the school holidays was a dread. It was hellish, brutal and also, unfortunately, accompanied by hours and hours of yelling by coach Mizoguchi. It was apparent for some reason the man is more intense during the summer time. Maybe it was the heat. Who knows. The idea of being crammed in a gymnasium for five hours a day wasn’t at all pleasant. It was tiring and suffocating -- and this was every day, even Saturdays and Sundays.

The group chat was an even bigger disaster than usual. Full of complaining, yelling and maybe even hopeless and desperate attempts to escape practice. It was constant bickering between the third years. Oikawa had taken the duty of messaging everyone every morning at 7:30AM to remind that they had practice because somehow he, as captain, felt obligated.

(07:30AM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Remember to come to practice!（*＾3＾）/～♡  
(07:32AM) **Matsukawa Issei** : ugh  
(07:32AM) **Matsukawa Issei** : so early  
(07:40AM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : It’s SATURDAY!  
(07:40AM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : Let me sleep, I’m not coming in  
(07:42AM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Makki, you wouldn’t miss a special day of being Yahaba-chan’s setting partner would you? (￣▽￣*)  
(07:50AM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : Oikawa..  
(07:50AM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : I hate you  
(08:00AM) **Matsukawa Issei** : Please, stop using your own underclassmen as sacrifice

Kunimi was always glad he’s never been used as a sacrifice.

Practice was at 9:00AM. Everyday. The clubroom was opened by Oikawa and Iwaizumi who always arrived first, then followed by Watari and Yahaba who had decided to take turns sleeping over at each other’s places so they could wake each other up in time for morning practice. The others usually followed up. On most days, Kindaichi was seen dragging a half asleep Kunimi through the door, mustering a flustered and shy ‘good morning’ to Iwaizumi who was already half naked and changing into his gear. Matsukawa would walk in with his giant headphones and a piece of toast in his mouth, nodding a hello to everyone and proceeded to place his bag in his locker.

Hanamaki, as routine, was always dead last with a sleepy look on his face and a hateful ‘Oikawa, I’m going to murder you for waking me up’ and Oikawa would reply with some kind of small jab about Hanamaki’s relationship with Yahaba and Iwaizumi ends up dragging his boyfriend away by the collar of his shirt. Kyoutani just comes in whenever he felt like it. Regarding Kyoutani, Oikawa has decided to “let him come to the club out of his own will, we remind the group chat every day that we have practice so,” and surprisingly, the less he’s being nagged on, the more he shows up. A method that Yahaba fails to comply with cause the kid was just aching to scold Kyoutani on his lateness.

\--

It was the end of the morning session and Oikawa had suggested Kindaichi and Watari to go out and buy the whole team some ice cream, a treat from him since everyone was working very hard, and felt the need to reward them someway or another since he is constantly messaging them to get their asses to school.

“Go buy any flavor you want! Remember to buy for the whole team--” Oikawa cheers and waves off Kindaichi and Watari.

“You sure they won’t get lost?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Iwa-chan, they’re high schoolers! They won’t get lost!”

\--

(12:27PM) **Watari Shinji** : Oikawa-san  
(12:28PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : What’s up Watacchi?  
(12:30PM) **Watari Shinji** : We’re lost.  
(12:31PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : Oh my god  
(12:31PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : Where are you?  
(12:33PM) **Kindaichi Yuutarou:** We don’t know…  
(12:34PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Hold still, I’ll go out and get you  
(12:34PM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : lmao

\--

“I told you they’d get lost, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yells, “What the hell, how do we know where they are?”

“My children are missing!” Oikawa screams. Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat on the floor in agony, muscles burning every time they moved, and ears ringing from hearing their two friends bicker about missing underclassmen. Oikawa is quick to put his shoes back on and run out of the school to go and fetch Watari and Kindaichi who have gotten themselves lost.

“Hey, if that was Yahaba, you’d go in a heartbeat wouldn’t you Makki?” Matsukawa nudges at Hanamaki’s sides and all that the wing spiker could do was slap his elbow away, hiding the red on his cheeks before his friend catches a glimpse of it.

(13:01PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Hey  
(13:01PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Iwa-chan..  
(13:02PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : What, Assikawa?  
(13:03PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
(13:04PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : I’m lost

\--

“Are you fucking _serious_?” Iwaizumi snarks, he feels a headache coming soon, if not for the stupidity of his teammates and his goddamn boyfriend for getting themselves lost.

“Iwaizumi-san, is Oikawa-san okay?” Yahaba asks, locking his phone and placing it face down. Kunimi’s head is in Yahaba’s lap and by the looks of it, Kunimi is out cold. Iwaizumi can only scrunch up his nose and furrow his eyebrows.

“Hey, if I remember, Oikawa can’t read a map to save his life, right?” Hanamaki adds in. Iwaizumi turns pale and Yahaba is still confused about everything that’s going on.

“Everyone. Just goddamn stay in one place. No more moving around.” The vice captain yells and Kunimi was actually woken up by that.

“Iwaizumi-san, I’m good right?”

“Kunimi,” Iwaizumi sighs and the first year goes back to nuzzle his face in Yahaba’s thigh, leaving a jealous Hanamaki and a giggling Matsukawa. Iwaizumi is tempted to make this a rescue mission. But he really cannot risk having anymore lost volleyball players.

“Afternoon practice starts soon and these people.. are missing,”

“Lets just go out and search for them.”

“I’m handy with the map anyway. Trusty navigator here.” Matsukawa proudly claims himself and Hanamaki nods in agreement.

“Fine, okay. Just, be back before afternoon practice starts.”

\--

Of course none of them was back before afternoon practice. The only one there was a passed out Kunimi who was laying still on the floor with Matsukawa’s jacket as a pillow. “God, this jacket smells like sweat” he mumbled to himself.

“Kunimi,” an infuriated voice was calling his name behind him. He dreaded to turn around. He knew what he’ll see and he knows he won’t like it even the slightest bit.

“Yes coach?”

“Where are the others?” Mizoguchi asked, arms crossed across his chest.

“Um,” He was at lost on what to tell Mizoguchi on the missing regular players. “They’re.. off to the convenience store to buy some ice cream”

_Mizoguchi was not getting any happier._

“Tell those boys to be back in an hour or else. Death laps. You included.”

Kunimi froze at the mention of death laps and cursed his teammates names underneath his breath.

“Yes coach.”

(13:59PM) **Kunimi Akira** : coach said to get back in an hour or else death laps  
(14:00PM) **Kunimi Akira** : me included  
(14:00PM) **Kunimi Akira** : please save me who has done nothing but stay put and sleep here

\--

“Tch. Fucking Mizoguchi is such a jackass in the summer.” Hanamaki growls, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Is there such a thing as seasonal jackass?” Matsukawa asks

“If there was, Mizoguchi would have it.”

“I think he’s an all season jackass. Last winter he told me to “ _Block properly, dumbass_ ” when I was clearly doing things right.”

“Ugh, my legs still hurt from yesterday’s death laps.”

“By the way,” the middle blocker wonders. They’ve been walking around for a good half hour now and they have yet seen Kindaichi, Watari or Oikawa. “You’re remembering the way back, right?”

Hanamaki stood in silence.

“No? I thought you were..”

“Oh my god, Makki, you had _one_ job!” Matsukawa yells and groans. It was hot and he was god damn fucking lost with Hanamaki in the middle of Miyagi.

 

(14:15PM) **Matsukawa Issei** : We’re lost  
(14:15PM) **Matsukawa Issei** : Makki had one fucking job  
(14:17PM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : Shut up Mattsun!  
(14:20PM) **Yahaba Shigeru** : Go to hell  
(14:21PM) **Yahaba Shigeru** : That was Iwaizumi-san  
(14:22PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Makki, don’t cry (╥_╥)

 

“Did Yahaba just tell me to go to hell?” Hanamaki panics.

“No that was Iwaizumi on Yahaba’s phone” Matsukawa assures Hanamaki who was broken and kneeling on the ground.

“He hates me.”

“You need to chill,” The middle blocker continues, looking around the area for a street sign or anything to save him and get him away from Hanamaki’s whining.

 

(14:51PM) **Kunimi Akira** : hey, just a reminder, its almost an hour

 

Oikawa was trying his hardest to try and find his way back to Aobajousai, at least. Every corner he took led him down a new street, a new block and he soon figured out that he has been walking around in circles. His phone was going off, his teammates also being lost and trying to find each other in this insanely hot summer’s day. He realized something bad. When he saw a hint of the white and magenta jacket he knows far too well.

 

(15:01PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Oh my god  
(15:02PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : The Shiratorizawa team is 500m in front of me and is walking towards me  
(15:02PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : What do I do?  
(15:03PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : Maybe ask them for directions?  
(15:04PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Hell no!

 

Oikawa knows Ushijima saw him. He knows the entire Shiratorizawa team saw him. Cause who else had the bright white and aqua jersey if not Aobajousai.

“Oikawa? Are you lost?” Ushijima asks stopping in the middle of the street and right in front of a disheveled Oikawa who was all gross and sweaty from walking underneath the sun. His teammates behind him stopped chattering and suddenly all eyes were on the setter.

“I am not lost Ushiwaka, do you think I’m _stupid_? To be lost in my _own_ prefecture?” Oikawa grunts and walks away from Ushijima. Truth is he is stupid. He is lost in his own prefecture. He did not need this, he did not need his biggest rival seeing him in a distressed state.

 

(15:10PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : So did you ask for directions?  
(15:11PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Hell no, like hell I will ask help from my rival!  
(15:13PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : How are you going to beat Ushijima if you can’t even find your way back to the gym!? Dumbass!

 

Oikawa wasn’t the only one that ran into an old rival. Kindaichi was walking, minding his own business as he watches Watari desperately trying to ask every pedestrian or bystander the way back to Aobajousai which was, by now, halfway across of town. It was scorching and the ice cream that was in the plastic bag was slowly turning into liquid and the humidity was doing wonders to his hair.

“Watari-san, any luck?” Kindaichi asks the second year.

“Ah, not yet. I’ll try re-reading the map.” Watari busies himself on his smartphone, fiddling with the GPS. “How do you know which way is south?”

“I don’t know, I think I failed Geography”

“Kindaichi, that’s not good” The libero chuckles. Kindaichi looks down at his phone that was buzzing continuously in the palm of his hand.

He walked without thinking and not even bothering to look up from his phone screen, till a small thud and grunt caught his attention. Kindaichi had literally walked into someone.

“I’m s-sorry! I didn’t see where I was going!”

Kindaichi looks at the small orange haired boy that fell on the ground. “You!” Kindaichi shouts in horror.

 

“You! From _Seijou_!” The orange haired boy also screams, “What the hell are you doing here? Are you looking for trouble?” He pouts and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not looking for t-trouble..” Kindaichi mumbles, “I’m just lost. This is my senpai, Watari-san. We’ve been walking around for hours.”

“Oh” Hinata looked around and saw none of the Aobajousai members apart from Kindaichi and his senior who looks like he’s too busy to be talked to. “W-where do you have to go?”

“Back to Seijou, these ice creams aren’t getting any colder” Kindaichi holds up the bag of ice cream to Hinata’s face

“I see,” Hinata shyly looks away. “Well, I d-don’t know how to help you. I don’t know the way to Seijou myself”

“Yeah, about ten people also said that” Kindaichi groans, “How’s… Kageyama doing?”

Hinata bats an eyelash and looks up at the tall middle blocker. “He’s d-doing great, I guess? He didn’t come to practice today. When I asked he just said ‘Stay out of my business, dumbass!’ and that hurt.”

“Sounds just like Kageyama,” Kindaichi looks over at Watari and back at Hinata. “Well, I better get going. See ya. Next time we’ll beat you,”

“Not if we beat you first!”

Watari was ready to go and Kindaichi watched the orange haired boy jog away, watching him slowly go smaller and smaller and finally out of sight.

“I think I figured out the way back,”

“O-oh, okay.”

\--

Kunimi was sure that none of his teammates were going to get back in time and he’s even sure than none of them will be here by the time practice ends. Mizoguchi was already gathering around the other players for practice and he knows what awaits him. Death laps. And he dreads doing it all by himself.

 

(15:30PM) **Kunimi Akira** : this is a new form of betrayal

 

He puts his phone away and wonders if Kyoutani was still around, at least, if Kyoutani was here, he wouldn’t have to do the laps by himself.

 

(15:33PM) **Kunimi Akira** : kyoutani-san  
(15:33PM) **Kunimi Akira** : are you still on school grounds?

 

Kunimi knows there won’t be any response from the second year and he’s contemplating on bolting away and hiding from the coaches. He didn’t want to be the only regular there. He thought of reasoning with Mizoguchi about letting him off of practice because ‘he can’t work any techniques without the others’ but that would just end in another heap of yelling. It’s worth a shot.

“Coach,” Kunimi braves himself. He did not want to run all by himself. “I can’t run all by myself,”

“Why?”

“I.. can’t work well without the others.”

_Mizoguchi is so stubborn._

“This is just running, Kunimi. You can’t do decoy practice all by yourself if that’s what you mean.” Mizoguchi answers back firmly.

“Cut them some slack, Mizoguchi-kun.”

And Kunimi felt that someone has sent him a savior. Coach Irihata was standing behind Mizoguchi, as he couldn’t help but overhear the first-year’s pleas at the coaches.

“After all, we drill the regulars the most, let them have the afternoon off,” Irihata continues and Kunimi huffs a breath of relief, feeling that he has successfully gotten his stupid teammates and himself out of trouble.

 

(15:53PM) **Kunimi Akira** : i negotiated with coach  
(15:53PM) **Kunimi Akira** : no practice for regulars this afternoon  
(15:53PM) **Kunimi Akira** : come back with ice cream as payback for this generous act of kindness of mine

 

Kunimi goes back to his original position and tries to get back to sleep. Or if he can even with the amount of times his phone has been buzzing.

\--

“Iwaizumi-san,” Yahaba has been trailing behind Iwaizumi for the past hour, “Do you know where we’re going?”

Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit anything to his underclassmen. He didn’t want to admit that they were lost or Iwaizumi may or may not have taken a wrong turn sometime 20 minutes ago. With the entire team lost at various parts of the prefecture, he was in no mood of admitting that he too, has gotten himself lost.

“Yeah! Of course. You should always know the ways in your own prefecture you know. You’ve lived here for what, 16 years now Yahaba?”

“I guess you’re right,” Yahaba sighs and looks around, “It sure is hot”

Iwaizumi watches how irritated Yahaba looks, pulling at his collar, wiping the smallest bead of sweat away from his face. It was like watching Oikawa. And the fact that Oikawa stupidly didn’t want to ask the Shiratorizawa team for directions still made Iwaizumi want to kick the guy when he sees him. Yahaba left his complete trust to Iwaizumi. He was just in charge of checking updates in the group chat incase something happens. It’s a relief that afternoon practice was cancelled. Good job to Kunimi who has managed to negotiate that with the coaches. They’re a good hour late for practice anyway.

 

(16:01PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : Kindaichi, we should be near where you are by now  
(16:02PM) **Kindaichi Yuutarou** : Iwaizumi-san, we’re near Karasuno.. I think..  
(16:04PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : How far have you trailed off!  
(16:05PM) **Hanamaki Takahiro** : Oikawa, you can’t speak, you trailed off near Shiratorizawa  
(16:07PM) **Yahaba Shigeru** : I hope no one is near Datekou..  
(16:08PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : That’ll be a bit too far and stupid..  
(16:10PM) **Iwaizumi Hajime** : STAY IN ONE PLACE. ALL OF YOU.

 

“Honestly,” Iwaizumi groans and Yahaba couldn’t help but chuckle at his senpai who was slowly losing his patience towards the team.

“I think we should just focus on finding Oikawa-san,” Yahaba suggests. “I think the others should be okay.”

“You’re right.”

\--

They slowly regroup with each other. Iwaizumi and Yahaba found Oikawa drenched cause apparently he didn’t see the small creek at the end of his pathway and had fallen ungracefully in it. Oikawa cried and Iwaizumi joked about how idiotic the wet patch on his shorts made him look. It made him look like he pissed himself and Oikawa told them about how scary the wild birds are when he tried to eat a milk bread peacefully at a nearby park.

Watari and Kindaichi met the three of them at an intersection. Kindaichi was still holding the bag of melted ice cream and Iwaizumi asked why he didn’t just throw it out. He said it would’ve been a waste of the money Oikawa gave, but what can you do with melted ice cream? Watari said they could place it near the air conditioning and wait for it to freeze. Yahaba’s only contribution was that with the current state of air conditioning in Aobajousai, it would take a good couple of days for it to properly freeze.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were found sitting on the curb with their each own popsicle in their mouth. It was apparently Hanamaki’s idea to stop searching and just sit down and wait for someone to walk pass. Matsukawa thought it was a stupid idea considering where the others are but Hanamaki insisted, mainly to cover up the fact that he was growing tired of walking around and the sun made his pale skin turn as red as a lobster. Hanamaki was also, embarrassingly stated by Matsukawa, having ‘Yahaba withdrawals’ and the second year setter couldn’t help but hide away the red on his cheek behind Kindaichi.

“So how do we get back?” Oikawa asks and Watari said that he got it all under control. Being the dependable one on the team, he has finally figured out the map and found the quickest route to Aobajousai and manages to get them back, or so they think, before the connection cut loose and the navigation system got all messed up. There was panic, Hanamaki resorted to sitting down on the sidewalk again, Kindaichi was still holding the bag of melted ice cream, Watari, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were busy trying to make the GPS work again and Oikawa and Yahaba bonded over how lovely the sky was with the sun that was slowly setting.

\--

It was already 5pm when Kunimi decides that his teammates were taking too long and gets up on his own. He wants ice cream. He was promised ice cream. He might as well get up and go buy some himself. He went to the clubroom and noticed that it was unlocked

There was Kyoutani inside.

“Kyoutani-san,” Kunimi gulps. The second year did nothing but look at Kunimi from head to toe. They’ve never been alone together before and the silence is something that Kunimi was definitely uncomfortable with. Kunimi was always uncomfortable anyway.

He quickly grabs his wallet from his locker and rushed out of there before Kyoutani mauls him for disrupting his peace. He walks quickly across the school yard and out of the front gates, turning to the left to the convenience store that he normally goes to during the school year.

But he catches something at the corner of his eyes.

And now he realizes how truly stupid his teammates are.

 

(17:39PM) _Kunimi Akira sent a photo_.  
(17:39PM) **Kunimi Akira** : what a gang of idiots.  
(17:40PM) **Matsukawa Issei** : Wait, where are you?  
(17:41PM) **Tooru Oikawa** : Kunimi did you leave the school to search us?  
(17:42PM) **Kunimi Akira** : you are all no more than 300M away from the school gates

 

 


End file.
